Hoffman Crew
The Hoffman Crew is the crew of miners set up by the Hoffman family, particularly Todd Hoffman. It is also called 316 Mining. By season Season 1 In season 1, they travel to Haines in an attempt to make it rich in gold, with h00d driving the 966 cat loader in the passing lane all the way from Anchorage. at the Jim Nail Placer Mine. They proceeded to fail horribly at every turn, despite spending a fortune trying to fix all the broken down and untested equipment they could find. Season 2 In season 2, they are kicked off their Alaskan claim, and need to move to the Klondike in the Yukon of Canada, to their Quartz Creek Claim. Season 3 In season 3, they return to the Quartz Creek Claim and add the Indian River Claim. Season 4 In season 4, they move to Guyana, South America, and go to the Q.O.D. Claim Season 5 In season 5, the crew is broken apart, after not securing a claim for the season. Later, Todd secures the McKinnon Creek Claim, in the Klondike, and reassembles the crew. Dave Turin buys-in with $1/2million to become 50% owner with Todd and Jack, instead of working for wages for Todd Hoffman. He buys in with leased equipment worth $0.5million. A crack by Todd Hoffman about Kevin Hiatt's wife Mindy results in a brawl duel, with Todd winning. Season 6 In season 6, the Hoffman crew is back at the McKinnon Creek Claim and faces a big challenge when Todd Hoffman promised the landlord to double their outcome. When Dave Turin has been already working a couple of weeks ahead, Todd Hoffman showed up and told him to tripple his effort. In the end, Todd Hoffman had not been seen at any time working as an operator on the machinery the whole season long. It seems, all what he does is standing around, most likely on a big pile of mud while he is watching the guys at work. At the end of the season, Todd Hoffman is told by his landlord that the McKinnon Creek Claim will not be an opportunity to mine in the upcoming season. In fact the Hoffman crew is prospecting a claim in Oregon. Season 7 In season 7, the Hoffmans moved to High Bar Placer Mine in Oregon. After failing to get consistent good gold, they moved to the Buckland Claim in Oregon. At Buckland, they fail to get sufficient gold, and the crew falls apart. The remnants of the crew move on to Fairplay Claim in Colorado with Fred Dodge. They add Sacramento Creek Claim to ensure that they can break even on the season. Then they prospect at Pennsylvania Mountain to find a third claim for season 8. Crew Members *Todd Hoffman (seasons 1-) *Jack Hoffman (seasons 1-), Todd's father *Jim Thurber (seasons 1-4,5-) *Kevin Hiatt (seasons -4,5-) *Logan Pierce (seasons 3-4,5-), Todd's cousin *Steve Paisley (seasons -5-), mechanic *Andy Spinks (seasons 3-4,5-) *Hunter Hoffman (season 6-), Todd's son *Brandon Unsworth (season 6-), first time gold miner *Juan Ibara (season 6-), mechanic, welder *Sterling Anderson (season 4-), Todd's nephew, drove rock trucks until season 6 second half, was 21 in season 6 Former Members *Pastor Mike,Mike Halstead (season 1) *Jim Dorsey (season 1) *"Dakota" Fred Hurt (season 1) *James Harness (seasons 1-2), mechanic *Greg Remsburg (seasons 1-3) *Chris Doumitt (seasons 1-3) *Fred Dodge (seasons 3-4), guest member (seasons 1-2) *Mitch Blaschke (seasons 3-4), mechanic *Brian Alldridge (season 4) *Mike Needham (season 3.5,4), the Medic, shared with the production crew in the jungle of Guyana *Trey Poulson (season 7), safety officer, with 2-decades experience in deep-pit mining; he resigned at the end of the season after a fistfight with Dave Turin. *Dave Turin (seasons 2-4,5-7), part-owner (season 5-6); foreman (season 2-4); guest member (season 1); he resigns after a fistfight with Trey Poulson at the end of season 7 External links * http://316mining.com — The official website of the Hoffman crew Category:Hoffman Crew Category:Mining Groups